


Iridescent Grayscale

by valiantarmor



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantarmor/pseuds/valiantarmor
Summary: Those who haven't found the one their soul is bound to see the world in black, white and gray. The key to unlocking the color that lurks within their heart is laying eyes on their soulmate - and Akechi will find his in the last place he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hihazuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihazuki/gifts).



> A soulmate AU! This is also an AU without Personas where Naoto takes Akechi under her wing when he's 14 years old. You don't have to know who she is to read the story, but it's a fun little thing for those who've played Persona 4 :>
> 
> I have a [twitter](http://twitter.com/valiantarmor) where I talk about Akechi and shuakeshu a lot, if you'd like to check it out! I also post art, as well as snippets from fics I'm working on, and I talk about what I'll be posting soon (almost always shuakeshu, at this point).
> 
> Thank you very much for reading my work ♥

Dirt was just another smear of gray in his monochrome world.  
  
He had almost nothing. Alone and unloved, he sat on a bench near the park, hungry and cold and far too skinny for his age. His clothes hung from his frame almost like rags, and his eyes were empty of light. His mother was dead, his father had left before he’d even been born, and the life of an orphan was one of being nothing but a burden on overworked and underpaid staff.  
  
And yet...  
  
The small mark on the inside of his wrist promised him _something_. A dark crescent moon was etched over his veins, right over his pulse to remind him he was alive - and that no matter what, there was _someone_ somewhere out there that would want him around.  
  
Someone that would bring color into his life, and wipe away the gray.  
  
That afternoon, he’d run back to the park again, away from the institution he’d been staying at for months. Nobody would miss him, and he needed the fresh air, needed the space - but of course, nothing in his life came without consequence. Cold sank into his skin, and the air was just frigid enough that he could see his breath cloud in front of his face.  
  
He shivered as he curled up on the old wooden bench, and wrapped his arms around his knees as he watched people walk by. Most didn’t notice him, and the ones that did look quickly glanced away, as if to pretend they’d never seen him at all.  
  
Typical.  
  
Sometimes it was hard not to wonder if he’d be better off like his mother. His stomach rumbled weakly, and he watched everyone walk past him as if he were nothing more than a ghost, and again he thought of how wretched her life had been - all because of him.  
  
Because he was nothing but a mistake.  
  
But that mark on the inside of his wrist promised otherwise, right? There was someone out there. Every day, he’d be reminded of it even if he didn’t look at the crescent moon on his skin. Soulmates were a popular subject in the news, in manga, in television, in conversation by all the people he passed by on a daily basis. All the time, he’d hear about that romantic moment when you finally, _finally_ laid eyes on someone, and the world would burst into color as their light burned away the dour gray monochrome of loneliness.  
  
Today, however... something was different.  
  
Someone walked by him again, but this time, they didn’t look away when their eyes landed on his frail form. He was still staring at the ground when the tops of two shoes came into view as they walked over and stopped in front of him - and a moment later, they kneeled down to look him in the eyes.  
  
She was clearly at least a few years older than he was, likely in her late teens - and she looked _cool,_ dressed in a peacoat with a stylish cap. When he saw the kindness and curiosity in her eyes, his world didn’t burst into the color of his dreams, but he felt inexplicably warm all the same - and _then_ he recognized her, a face he’d seen time and time again on the news.  
  
“Hello,” she said softly. “What’s your name?”  
  
For a moment, he was frozen as he scrambled to find his voice. When was the last time anyone had asked him that, or even pretended like he existed? “Akechi,” he answered quietly.  
  
“Akechi-kun,” she repeated with a smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m-”  
  
“Shirogane-san,” he blurted. “Naoto Shirogane, the... the Detective Prince. I... I’ve seen you on the news sometimes.” He peeked at her from over his knees as he hugged his legs closer to his chest, curious and anxious all at once.  
  
She nodded, and her smile grew a little wider. “That’s correct. Do you mind if I ask what you’re doing out here alone, Akechi-kun? It’s quite cold, and you appear to be ill.”  
  
Shame burned in Akechi’s blood, and he looked down at the ground. Seconds passed without an answer, but the detective was undeterred; she inched closer, and looked up at him with concern. “...Am I correct in assuming you’re an orphan?” she asked carefully.  
  
He nodded slowly, and still didn’t meet her eyes. “Nobody wants me,” he said quietly. “I’m cursed.”  
  
Naoto frowned, and touched her chin as she thought. “You aren’t being taken care of,” she said. “And you feel unwanted. Is that correct?”  
  
“...Yes,” he answered slowly. He hugged his knees more tightly, and shivered as a gust of frigid air chilled him to the bone. “Nobody can help me. Nobody wants to.”  
  
“I want to,” Naoto said softly. “I know what orphanages are like. I’ve never lived in one, but I have studied them at great length, because I am an orphan too,” she said gently.  
  
Akechi met her eyes then, surprise clear in his gaze. “Really? But you’re so cool,” he mumbled. “How can an orphan be cool and popular?”  
  
Naoto smiled at him again, and slowly reached out with one gloved hand. “I have an idea, Akechi-kun. Would you like to come with me? I can help, and tell you all about my life as well, if you’d like to hear the tale.”  
  
Confusion was clear in his expression. “You want to... help me?”  
  
She nodded, and Akechi’s confusion grew. “...Why?” he asked quietly.  
  
Something in Naoto’s eyes seemed melancholy, like a sting from old wounds that had scarred over with time. “Truthfully, I see myself in you, Akechi-kun. And I cannot abide a child suffering alone in the cold. Please, allow me to assist you.”  
  
Akechi hesitated again, but only for a second. He trembled, chilled to the bone as he carefully took her hand and got to his feet. She let go of him then, and he watched with a puzzled expression as she unbuttoned and removed her signature peacoat.  
  
When she was done, she held it out to Akechi with a gentle smile. “Here. You may wear this until we can obtain something that will fit you better. It’s important for you to stay warm.”  
  
“But I’m... I’m dirty,” he mumbled. “I’ll get it dirty too.”  
  
“Clothes can be washed,” Naoto said sagely. “I am far more worried about your health than the cleanliness of my coat.”  
  
Carefully, Akechi slipped it on. When his fingers shook too hard to close the buttons, Naoto reached over to help him, and gave him a kind smile as she reached for his hand again. A part of him wanted to object that he was 14 years old and didn’t need it, that he wasn’t _that_ much of a child - but a much larger part of him was basking in the warmth and tenderness of such a simple action, and was unwilling to let go.  
  
“Let’s go,” Naoto said softly. “I have a car waiting nearby, and once we’ve gotten you some food and a shower, I can begin working on some other things to keep you safe and happy.”  
  
Akechi followed without complaints, and for the first time in a long time, the varying shades of gray in his world seemed just a little brighter.

* * *

  
Naoto was unsurprised to learn that the likelihood of anyone adopting Akechi was close to zero...  
  
...which is how he ended up in Inaba with her four days later, after she’d finished her business in Tokyo.  
  
He looked up at the house she shared with her grandfather with wide eyes, unsure of himself as he followed her inside. As they walked through the halls, he took in every detail he could, and was completely silent as they came to a large, cozy room where an older man was reading a dusty book beneath a kotatsu.  
  
“Ah, welcome back, Naoto.” He looked at Akechi then, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. “And you must be Akechi-kun. Welcome to our home - though I suppose I should say, welcome to _your_ new home, hmm?”  
  
Akechi bowed deeply, still unsure of what to do or how to respond. The older Shirogane shook his head with a chuckle, and gestured for him to sit at the table with him. “Come now, there is no need for that. We will be family from now on, and family does not bow to each other as if they’re royalty.”  
  
Gingerly, Akechi sat on the floor and moved under the kotatsu; it was delightfully warm, a luxury he’d never experienced before. Naoto sat beside him with a smile, and placed her cap on the table. “We still have paperwork to take care of, but once it’s all complete, Grampa will be your legal guardian until you turn 18. Of course, you are more than welcome to stay regardless of how old you are. You will always be welcome here.”  
  
“...I don’t understand,” Akechi said quietly. In his lap, his hands clenched into fists as he looked down at the table. “I’m nobody. There are a lot of others like me. Why would you help me? I’m a... I’m a burden.”  
  
“Nobody in this world is a burden, and certainly not a child,” Shirogane said wisely as he sipped at a glass of water. “Naoto has said she felt a connection with you, and that is enough reason for me. How could we turn our back on a suffering boy alone in the cold?”  
  
Akechi didn’t have an answer for that, but neither Shirogane seemed upset by his silence. A few minutes later, their butler brought them dinner, and carefully spread the food out on the table.  
  
With a hearty meal in front of him, in a new home where he was clearly wanted by his new family, Akechi felt a rush of emotion and began to cry.

* * *

  
He learned about the history of the Shirogane family very quickly.  
  
There was a tradition; they were famous detectives, something seemingly burned into their very DNA. And Naoto had undoubtedly made an impression on him with her kindness; she had saved him, after all. With no other driving force or inspiration in his life aside from the crescent moon on his wrist, his path was clear -  
  
Why not become a detective?  
  
He threw himself into his studies with a ravenous hunger, devoured every single book he could find and excelled in school. At first, he was shy to ask, but over time he grew more comfortable with Naoto and began inquiring about her history in depth to learn as much as he could from her. By the time he was 17, he sometimes assisted the Inaba police department, occasionally acting as a partner to Naoto when she investigated cases.  
  
They sat together at the kitchen table the day after he finished high school, drinking tea while the television played quietly in the background. Before long, he would be on his way to Tokyo for university - and Naoto hadn’t admitted she was doing it for his sake, but a lot of her casework would be focused in the Tokyo area in the coming months and years.  
  
“I never asked before,” she said as Akechi took a sip of his drink, “but is there any particular reason you’ve decided to walk the path of a detective, Goro? I’d assumed it was likely the influence of living here, but...”  
  
He paused for a moment as he considered his answer. “That’s part of it,” he said slowly. “But I also want to bring my own justice to the world.”  
  
Naoto’s inquisitive gaze was sharp, but kind. “And what is your brand of justice?”  
  
He laughed quietly, and set his cup down on the table. “I’m afraid it’s not some lofty ideal; it isn’t for society’s sake, or helping others. I just want to see horrible people pay for what they’ve done.” He smiled at her, but it was a little strained at the edges with his fear of being judged. “Isn’t that unbecoming of me?”  
  
She shook her head. “No. I became a detective because of the Shirogane legacy, and because it challenges me in a way I find exhilarating. Noble reasons such as helping others are simply bonuses that come with the work, but I would continue on this path regardless.” She smiled then, genuine and warm. “I have to say, I’m proud and honored to have such a bright student to work with.”  
  
He looked away as he took another sip of his tea, and Naoto pretended she didn’t see the tears at the corners of his eyes.

* * *

  
Five years later, he’d graduated from Tokyo University and was widely known as the new Detective Prince.  
  
By the time he was 23, Akechi was used to going on television; talk shows and interviews were as much a part of his routine as breathing. And though she never commented on it, Naoto had her own suspicions as to why he so readily accepted invitations to speak in front of large groups.  
  
After all, Akechi’s vision of the world was still a dreary monochrome.  
  
But the more people he saw, and the more people that saw him, the more chances he had of finally finding his other half. Of course, being seen on television wasn’t enough; life was never _that_ easy. Seeing someone on a screen wasn’t the same as actually seeing them face to face, after all - you could look directly at your soulmate on a television, and never be aware that they were the one. But he spoke in front of crowds so often that he was sure... _eventually_ it had to work.  
  
Right?  
  
He sighed as he looked over a folder of evidence, seated comfortably in his cramped but cozy Tokyo apartment. For the last six months, he’d been tailing a thief that had suddenly appeared from nowhere - but truthfully, Akechi felt a different kind of thrill from the chase than he usually did.  
  
After all, this thief wasn’t like the criminals that Akechi usually went after. He didn’t seem _bad_ , didn’t seem deserving of the quietly vindictive justice Akechi liked to dispense with a charismatic smile. If anything, he seemed more like a vigilante of sorts - every single target had been someone Akechi would have eventually gone after himself. The first had been a coach abusing his students; suddenly, photos and tapes with incriminating evidence had dropped right into Akechi’s lap, along with a mysterious calling card signed with a strange alias.  
  
_Joker._  
  
The coach’s life had been ruined, his bank account emptied, and the pockets of his victims were just a little bit heavier after the mysterious hero dropped the redistributed money right on their doorsteps. After that, he’d exposed an abusive fraud of a painter, and rescued a pupil from a life of manipulation and servitude. Then there was the mob boss that had been exploiting teenagers; he’d been taken apart too, and suddenly his victims - and a number of struggling orphanages around the country - were much better off financially than they’d been before.  
  
The targets kept piling up, always with that signature calling card left behind once the deed had been done. Idly, Akechi wondered what colors it was as he turned the most recent one over in his hands. He had a good idea of what Joker’s next target would be - a corrupt CEO, surrounded by whispers that he was driving his workers to early graves. That weekend, Okumura would be hosting a lavish party - it would be the perfect opportunity for Joker to strike and steal something that would destroy him without question.  
  
Akechi felt a thrill of anticipation race through his blood. Did he even _want_ to turn Joker in? He wasn’t quite sure, didn’t have an answer, but he did know one thing for certain -  
  
He was going to catch him, no matter what.

* * *

  
Okumura’s mansion was quiet.  
  
Akechi nodded to the security at the door as he slipped inside; they’d been expecting him, after all. He checked the blueprint he’d saved to his phone, and made his way over to a small room tucked away on the second floor - right next to Okumura’s main office. There, he waited as night fell, and the party began in a fancy hotel far from the grounds of the lavish mansion.  
  
He was completely still, the picture of patience as he waited to hear a sound, any sound at all come from the room beside him. He had the layout memorized, and would be ready to strike the second anything reached his ears.  
  
Eventually, he heard the barely audible _click_ of a heel touch the floor.  
  
He burst through the side door, weapon drawn, and scowled when he saw the barest fluttering of coat tails disappear beyond the open window; the thief had rushed back out almost as quickly as he’d come in, and there was no sign of the laptop Okumura had kept on the desk.  
  
But Akechi knew about the secret door that led to the roof. With no hesitation, he jumped onto Okumura’s desk and slid the overhead tile aside - and pulled at the ladder fastened above it. His pulse beat rapidly, heartbeat pounding like thunder in his chest as he climbed and launched himself onto the roof -  
  
Right into a trap.  
  
He hadn’t even seen the barely visible tripwire, and by the time he realized it was there, he’d already tumbled to the ground - and was pinned by a large, heavy sack that had fallen over his legs. He struggled to stand, and looked up to see the thief on the other side of the roof -  
  
And his world exploded into color.  
  
Bright, warm gold from the lights of the mansion burned in his eyes along with the deep blue of the night sky, and highlighted the silhouette of the man in the distance. Euphoria raced like lightning through every part of Akechi’s soul, but he was getting _away,_ and there was no way in hell Akechi would be able to stop him.  
  
“Wait!” Akechi called out, desperation clear in the wavering of his voice. “...Please! Wait!”  
  
For a second, the shadow paused - but without looking back, without seeing Akechi at all, he vanished into the darkness beyond.

* * *

_To be continued in Part 2_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slightly spicy scene in this chapter, but it doesn't get very explicit and fades-to-black. As such, I'm leaving the rating at T, though I've marked the scene in question with a double line break for anyone that would like to skip it!

_Go figure,_ Akechi thought irritably.  
  
He stared up at the ceiling, hands braced behind his head as he laid comfortably in his bed. He was still a little sore from the fall he’d taken earlier in the evening, but behind the annoyance of being outrun and outwitted, he felt a mixture of euphoria and anxiety simmering under every inch of his skin.  
  
_Just my luck. Of course my soulmate is a thief. All the years I’ve spent searching crowds during interviews and press releases, and he’s a goddamn thief. Seriously._ He wiggled under the sheets a little to get more comfortable, and sighed. _But at least I’ve found him. The situation is complicated, but this just makes the chase all the more exciting, doesn’t it?_  
  
Idly, he picked up his phone and scrolled through a detailed book he’d downloaded to a reading app - something to teach people about the colors they could suddenly see. He smiled as he thought about Joker’s calling cards; he was used to white and black, but the vibrant red was something entirely new to him.  
  
As Akechi fell asleep, he felt certain that he knew was his favorite color was.

* * *

  
“I can see color now.”

Naoto’s eyes widened, and she nearly dropped her teacup. “When did this happen?” She paused, and squinted a little as she thought. “...It was during the heist last night, wasn’t it. And judging by your demeanor, it was...”

Akechi nodded as he stared down into his cup with a rueful smile. “I saw him right after I fell into his trap. But I’m certain he didn’t see me; he didn’t turn around at all.”

Naoto took a deep, steadying breath. “This is quite a troublesome situation, for several reasons. I’m at least comforted by the fact that he doesn’t seem to be a malicious person, even if he is a thief...”

“I’ll be honest, I’m more interested in finding him than arresting him at this point,” Akechi admitted quietly. “However, since I can see in color now, I won’t have any way of telling whether or not someone is lying about being my soulmate when they approach me.”

“There are some failsafes,” Naoto mused. “For instance, the wrist tattoo. Whatever he has would have to reflect yours in some way. And your own intuition is very sharp as well.” She smiled then, eyes warm with quiet pride. “I’m relatively certain you could see through someone attempting to lie to you about that quite easily.”

Despite the unpleasantness of the situation, Akechi’s smile was genuine. “Well, hopefully it won’t be too much of an issue. I’m going to keep tracking him. And I was hoping you could help me deduce where he might strike next.” 

Naoto was clearly pleased. “I’d love to.”

* * *

 

Of course, it wasn’t easy. 

They studied Akechi’s files and evidence late into the night at his apartment, until Naoto finally put down a folder with a sigh. “We’ll have to continue this tomorrow, I’m afraid. It’s getting quite late, and we’re both very tired.”

“That’s true. Thank you for helping me,” Akechi said as they both stood up. “Would you like to meet at the cafe again for lunch tomorrow before we come back here?”  
  
“Yes, of course.” She paused, a frown marring her expression. “Goro... are you sure this is wise? This man is a criminal, after all. His crimes are the _only_ thing you know about him, in fact.”  
  
Akechi sighed and rubbed his eyes. “If he seemed malicious, I’d be a little more concerned. But I’ve studied these cases closely, and he’s always acted on behalf of others. In fact, his targets are people I’d have tried putting behind bars eventually myself.” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and crossed his arms. “I was actively investigating Kamoshida and Kaneshiro when Joker sent the evidence to me. He doesn’t seem like a bad person; simply one that thinks he’s above the law.”  
  
“And what do you think about that?” Naoto asked curiously.  
  
Akechi smiled at her; it was genuine, as it always was with Naoto. She was one of the only people in the world that he didn’t present a false self to, after all. “If I was on television, I’d say it’s quite unacceptable, and the ends don’t justify the means.” He touched his chin, and the corners of his eyes crinkled a little as his smile grew wider. “But I’m _not_ on television right now; I’m with my family. So I don’t mind saying that I don’t really think he’s worth arresting. In this case, I’m more invested in the thrill of the chase than trying to put him behind bars.”  
  
“Not just the thrill of the chase anymore,” Naoto said with a wry smile. “I think you have even more at stake, now that you know you’re connected to him.”  
  
“Are you upset?” Akechi asked curiously. “You can’t possibly approve of this...”  
  
Naoto sighed as she crossed her arms. “It’s certainly... unorthodox. Normally, I would insist on his interrogation, if nothing else. Arrest certainly seems harsh, and rather hypocritical considering we’ve both had to undermine the police once or twice ourselves... but getting _involved_ with a thief? A vigilante?” She rubbed at her temples, but the rueful smile came back. “He is your soulmate, however, and I understand what that must mean to you. I’m simply grateful that he doesn’t _seem_ like a bad person, from what evidence you’ve managed to gather in the case.”  
  
“I promise I’ll be careful,” Akechi said. “Well. Mostly.”  
  
“Your streak of recklessness will give me gray hairs,” Naoto sighed. “Very well, I’ll be off. Feel free to call me if anything new happens.”  
  
He walked her out of the complex, his pace leisurely as he made his way to his mailbox. _I may as well check it before I go to sleep._ As he reached in, he realized the box was mostly empty; his fingers found only a single rectangular piece of thick, glossy paper. The moment he laid eyes on it, his pulse skyrocketed.  
  
It was one of Joker’s calling cards.  
  
He turned it over in his hands, a part of his mind still admiring the beautiful red stripes among black and white even as he read the simple message on the back.  
  
**_Why do you want to talk to me?_ **  
  
His heart raced as he walked briskly back into his apartment. Of course, there was only one way for him to respond - and there was no time to waste. He grabbed a small notebook from the kitchen table, and tore a piece of paper from it with shaking hands as he reached for a pen. For a moment, he hesitated as he thought of a response - and then carefully began to write.  
  
**_I know you can’t see in color yet._ **  
  
Short, and to the point. Joker would surely know exactly what it meant; a thief of his caliber couldn’t afford to be anything but sharp. Quickly, he went back to his mailbox and carefully placed it inside, then let out a deep breath as he returned to his apartment yet again.  
  
Even as he took a shower and got ready for bed, he could still feel a spark of adrenaline in his veins. They’d never had a conversation before; Joker’s calling cards had never asked him anything. But he’d taken notice during the chase; Akechi had piqued his curiosity.  
  
It took him hours to fall asleep.

* * *

  
The next morning, it was hard to contain himself.  
  
He went through his usual routine with uncharacteristic impatience. For once, his morning shower was anything but relaxing - and finally, he gave in and went to check the mail before he’d even eaten breakfast.  
  
The mailbox was empty.  
  
There was no sign of the paper he’d left the previous night, and nothing else was there. The lock on the box showed no signs of tampering; there was no question about why his message was gone. Excited and frustrated all at once, he went back inside to eat his breakfast and pour over his case files until it was time to meet Naoto for lunch.

* * *

  
A few people recognized him from television and stopped him to briefly chat on his way to the cafe; nothing unusual. When he got there, the small shop was bustling with customers, but Naoto had saved them a table tucked away into the corner of the store and ordered their lunch ahead of time.  
  
He sat down on the opposite side of her and set his briefcase on the corner of the table, next to the wall where nobody would be able to grab it. “Hello,” he said pleasantly. “Something quite interesting happened last night after you left. I know you said to contact you if something came up, but it was late and I didn’t want to bother you.”  
  
Naoto finished taking a sip of her coffee and set the cup on the table. “I see. It must not be too urgent if you waited until now to share it with me.”  
  
Akechi nodded, and opened his wallet where he’d kept the calling card. He handed it to her with a smile, unable to completely hide his excitement as she scrutinized it. “He left this in the mailbox last night. I left a reply for him in the same place, and this morning it was gone. I wrote ‘I know you can’t see in color’.”  
  
“He’ll know exactly what that means,” she mused. “How daring. I suppose he’s likely to contact you again.” She squinted at the paper, and then met Akechi’s gaze head on. “Allow me to analyze this for traces of fingerprints. Of course, I doubt he left any, but it couldn’t hurt to check. I can return it once I’ve finished.”  
  
“Of course. Thank you,” Akechi said with genuine warmth. “Well, let’s enjoy our lunch before we go back to work. This coffee is delicious, don’t you think?”  
  
An hour later, they left the shop side by side, completely at ease as they continued their conversation. The sun was bright, the skies were clear, and Akechi felt like he was finally close to solving a mystery that had been part of him since his birth.  
  
Across the street, a man waiting at a sidewalk and seemingly searching for something spotted him, the edges of his messy black hair almost gleaming gold in the sunlight -  
  
And his gray eyes suddenly widened with shock.  
  
He gripped his chest to steady himself, but didn’t chase after Akechi and Naoto - he simply watched as they vanished into the crowd, completely unaware of who he was or that he’d seen them at all.

* * *

  
Akechi’s hands trembled as he read over the new calling card left in his mailbox that night.  
  
**_I saw you today._ ** **_  
_ **  
Beneath the message was an address, along with a date and time - Saturday, 10 o’clock at night - just a week away. Akechi didn’t recognize the address, but when he entered all of the information into a search engine, it returned details about a grand masquerade being held at a wealthy politician’s mansion.  
  
_He wouldn’t plan another heist so soon,_ Akechi thought as he touched his chin. _So is this simply a chance for us to meet? Surely he doesn’t have an invitation... but I suppose breaking and entering at a masquerade would be quite a fitting place for a thief to ask for a meeting._ He opened another tab in his internet browser to find a local seamstress; he was going to need an appropriate costume, and he was going to need it fast.

* * *

  
It wasn’t exactly difficult for the Detective Prince to get his own invitation to the party. The costume was a little trickier - certainly more expensive, especially considering it was asked for on such short notice - but thankfully, it was ready the day before the masquerade.  
  
He looked at himself in his bathroom mirror, and smoothed the front of his princely outfit over his chest. A red mask with a long, pointed beak obscured the upper half of his face, and while he felt a little ridiculous, he had to admit to himself that he also felt quite regal.  
  
_I wonder if Joker will have an outfit as well,_ he thought. _It seems likely, since he’ll probably want to blend in..._ He kept admiring his clothes; they were almost all white, with red and gold accents. _Maybe I should take some pictures of myself... I do look really good. When will I have the chance to wear these again, after all?_  
  
Several selfies later, he carefully hung the outfit up in his closet before taking a quick shower. Thirty minutes after that, he was in bed and staring at the ceiling, too excited to fall asleep.  
  
Hours later, when he finally drifted off, he dreamed of a man whose face he didn’t even know.

* * *

  
By the time Akechi arrived, the party was already in full swing.  
  
The mansion was as large as Okumura’s had been, and looked even more lavish with all the decorations for the masquerade. Crimson silk banners and crystal chandeliers dotted the rooms, and everything glowed in the warm lights as classical music drifted through the halls. All around him were men and women in elaborate costumes, each one of them wearing some sort of mask to hide their identity.  
  
In a way, the masks were a huge relief. He wasn’t so easy to recognize, and for once, almost nobody spoke to him as he made his way through the mansion. Anticipation twisted through him with every step, and he glanced around the ballroom, unsure of what he should even look for.  
  
_He’d likely want to meet in a secluded area,_ Akechi mused. _Perhaps... the roof?_ He brought up the blueprints for the mansion on his phone - easily acquired, with the connections he had - and checked for the exact location of the stairs he’d noticed earlier when he’d looked over the map. It was easy to slip away from the main room into the side corridor, and in no time at all, he’d found the exit from the third floor that led to the night beyond.  
  
The cool air and quiet of the roof weren’t the only things that were refreshing. After decades of seeing in monochrome, his eyes were still getting used to the sight of so much color; the darkness and soft, deep blue of the night sky were a relief to his eyes. Since it wasn’t too late, the roof was still deserted, though Akechi expected that guests would eventually seek it out after they tired of dancing and socializing. Elegant chairs and tables were spread out across the area, and roses grew along the short brick walls at the edges of the roof. There were no lamps; the only dim lighting was from the courtyard below, and the moon shining high in the heavens above.  
  
He walked slowly through the darkness, his steps echoing quietly on the stone beneath his feet. In the distance, he could hear the faint sounds of voices and music from the party below - but they were barely audible, and his own heartbeat felt deafening in his ears.  
  
“Looking for me, Detective?”  
  
The voice was like quiet silk in his ear, and adrenaline surged through his body as he spun on his heel -  
  
And came face to face with the shadowy figure that had been haunting his dreams.  
  
He barely had time to take in the detail of the white and black mask over Joker’s eyes before the thief gently pushed him against the brick wall of the stairwell that led back inside. He leaned one hand on the wall, right beside Akechi’s head, and the detective noticed that the gloves he wore were the same red that decorated his calling cards.  
  
“Black leather certainly suits you,” Akechi said, quiet and breathless as he stared into Joker’s eyes.  
  
Joker smirked, and it was hard for Akechi not to stare at his lips. “And your outfit is perfect too. You’re the prince I’ve been dreaming of since I was a little boy.” He reached up with his other hand, and gently brushed a thumb along Akechi’s cheek. “A prince and a thief. Poetic, right?”  
  
“Oh, certainly,” Akechi said with a pleasant smile. “But perhaps you could tell me your name? We’re not exactly on an even playing field. You know quite a bit more about me than I do about you.”  
  
“Not _that_ much more,” Joker grinned. “I know your name, occupation, and address. But I’m not dumb enough to think the man on TV is the one I’m looking at right now.” He leaned in closer, and Akechi shivered when he felt the faint brush of lips against his ear. “Akira Kurusu. It’s nice to meet you, _Goro_.”  
  
“We’ve only just met, and you’re already trying to tempt me?” Akechi murmured. “You’re quite bold.”  
  
“What’s there to be shy about?” Akira smiled. He leaned back a little, and rolled up his left sleeve so Akechi could see the small tattoo on the inside of his wrist.  
  
A beautiful, golden sun.  
  
“It matches yours,” Akira said quietly, “because we’ve been connected since the day we were born.” He smirked then, and reached down to take hold of Akechi’s hand. “Well, I know what your soulmate tattoo is already... you’re a celebrity, after all. It’s common knowledge. But I wanna see it myself.”  
  
“Are you asking my permission?” Akechi chuckled. “Feel free to touch me however you like.”  
  
Akira’s smile became just a little wicked. “Now who’s being bold?”  
  
Akechi flushed a little as Akira pushed his sleeve back. The thief’s lips curved up at the edges as the silvery moon over Akechi’s veins gleamed in the dim light. “It’s beautiful,” he said quietly. “Just like you.” He tilted his head a little, his roguish smile far too charismatic. “So, we’re at a masquerade. Which means it’d be a shame to waste this opportunity, right?”  
  
“Do you mean... you want to dance?” Akechi asked with quiet surprise.  
  
“Why not?” he asked. “We can hear the music from here, and we’re all alone. Dancing under the stars is a good first date, right?”  
  
“I should be arresting you, not dancing with you,” Akechi said drily.  
  
Akira grinned as he took both of Akechi’s hands into his own, and led him out to a more open spot on the roof. “But you’re not going to,” he said confidently, “because I know you wouldn’t put me in jail even if we _weren’t_ soulmates.”  
  
“You sound so sure of yourself,” Akechi murmured as Akira began to lead him in a slow waltz. “...You’re quite good at this.”  
  
“Don’t sound so surprised,” Akira laughed. “Isn’t it natural for a dashing phantom thief to be able to dance well?”  
  
Akechi smiled as they moved gracefully over the roof, each step in perfect harmony. “Practically a prerequisite,” he chuckled. “You’re certainly skilled at what you do, so I suppose it’s not that shocking.”  
  
“I have to admit,” Akira said, “I’m a damn good thief. But I’ve never stolen a heart before now.”  
  
“You didn’t steal mine,” Akechi said with a pleasant smile. “It’s been yours since the day I was born.”  
  
Akira’s eyes were striking in the light of the moon, and Akechi felt like his heart was soaring as his other half gave his hands a gentle squeeze. _From the death sentence of being an orphan to... this,_ Akechi thought as euphoria raced through his soul. _A modern fairy tale._  
  
“So,” Akira said with a mischievous smile, his steps still unfaltering as they danced, “your place, or mine?”  
  
Akechi rolled his eyes, but he was smiling too. “Well, you’re not shy, are you?” Even in the dim light, Akira could see the faint pink tinge on his cheeks. “...I have a relatively large bed.”  
  
“Well, that settles it,” Akira grinned. “Lead the way.”

* * *

* * *

  
As Akechi locked the apartment door behind them, he could see Akira restlessly shift his weight from one foot to the other after he removed his shoes. _Well, at least I’m not the only one that’s a little nervous,_ he mused. Without saying anything, he slipped his own shoes off and took Akira’s hand, then threaded their fingers together and led him towards the bedroom.  
  
Instead of turning on the overhead light, he flipped the switch on the small lamp beside his bed, casting the room in a soft, warm glow. Akira stepped closer to him then, and wasted no time in gently removing Akechi’s mask. He set it next to the lamp, and then put his own beside it; when he turned back around, Akechi was watching him, clearly a little unsure of himself.  
  
“I... don’t really know what to do next,” he admitted ruefully. “I haven’t had much... experience.”  
  
“That’s fine,” Akira murmured as he touched Akechi’s cheek. “We can go slow, if you want.”  
  
Akechi shook his head. “No, I... I want to do this,” he said quietly. A faint tremor shook his hands as he slowly removed his gloves; Akira mirrored his movements, and they both set them beside their masks.  
  
Wordlessly, Akira removed his coat, and let it pool on the floor around his feet. He looked Akechi directly in the eyes as he unbuttoned his sleeveless shirt, and it was halfway off before Akechi realized he should probably do more than just watch. He unbuttoned his own shirt, and found he couldn’t look away as Akira tossed his behind him.  
  
He was _gorgeous_. Lean and muscular, his smile was edged with open hunger as he watched Akechi slowly disrobe.  
  
“You,” Akira said softly as Akechi dropped his own shirt to the floor, “are absolutely beautiful.”  
  
Akechi flushed, and rubbed his bare arm a little self-consciously. He’d heard such things plenty of times; he was a celebrity, after all, and certainly good-looking - not to mention he was actually a little more muscular than Akira was. But the compliment meant a lot more coming from the man standing in front of him for obvious reasons, and he felt his heart begin to beat faster as Akira unbuckled his belt.  
  
He removed his too, and pushed his pants to the floor before his nerves could get the better of him; the only thing he still wore were his tight black briefs. Distantly, he noted that Akira’s were almost identical as he kicked his pants away as well, and a moment later he felt warm hands at his hips as Akira leaned in to touch him.  
  
“For a detective, you trust me a lot more than I thought you would,” Akira murmured, “considering I’m a criminal.”  
  
“A vigilante,” Akechi said quietly, “with a good heart. You help me enact justice on scum, so why should I fear you?” His lips quirked up in a wry smile. “If anything, I’d expect _you_ not to trust _me_.”  
  
“I’m not afraid of you,” Akira answered easily, “and I’ll prove it. You’re a detective, so where are your handcuffs?”  
  
Akechi’s eyes widened, but he reached over to the nightstand the lamp was on, and opened the drawer. A second later, he was holding a pair of silver handcuffs; the key was beside the lamp, in plain sight. “What exactly did you have in mind?” Akechi asked slowly.  
  
Akira smiled as he climbed onto the bed and laid flat on his back; he stretched, and put his hands above his head. “Cuff me,” he answered. “Do it however you want. I’m at your mercy.”  
  
Heat simmered under Akechi’s skin as he got on the bed and straddled Akira’s legs. He paused then, and reached for one of Akira’s hands, almost mesmerized by the way the silver cuff gleamed against his skin as it locked into place.  
  
But instead of putting the remaining cuff around Akira’s other wrist, he closed it around his own.  
  
“We’re linked,” Akechi smiled. “As we’ve always been, in a sense.”  
  
Akira grinned, and tugged at the cuff until Akechi lowered himself, their chests warm and flush against one another. Their faces were so close they could feel each other’s breath on their faces, and Akechi found himself lost in those beautiful gray eyes once again.  
  
He was broken from his trance when Akira suddenly pushed him, gentle but firm as he switched their positions. Akechi found himself flat on his back, looking up at Akira’s smiling face.  
  
“Want me to take the lead for now?” he asked.  
  
“You could’ve asked before you flipped me over,” Akechi said drily. “...Fine.”  
  
Akira smiled as he brushed a strand of hair from Akechi’s face. “We’ll go slow this time.”  
  
“You call handcuffs ‘going slow’?” Akechi scoffed.  
  
Akira laughed then, and the sound was almost musical to Akechi’s ears. “I mean, we could go a _lot_ faster,” he teased. “But handcuffs are fitting, right?” He brushed his lips along Akechi’s jaw as he spoke, and a shiver of anticipation raced up the detective’s spine. “A detective and his thief, chained together...”  
  
He took his time as he pressed a slow, soft kiss against Akechi’s skin, and marked a path towards his ear before gently nibbling at the sensitive flesh there. Beneath him, Akechi shivered, already flushed and aching even as the handcuff dug uncomfortably against his wrist. Every brush of Akira’s lips brought a rush of excitement and heat - and then, Akira kissed his neck.  
  
A tiny moan was wrenched from Akechi’s throat, and he could feel Akira smirk against him. “Sensitive,” he murmured, lips brushing his skin as he spoke. He kissed him again, then nibbled gently at the skin, and licked a long, slow stripe over his pulse. “...You’re trembling,” he whispered in Akechi’s ear.  
  
“I’m-” _I’m not,_ Akechi wanted to complain, but there was no denying he was. “I’ve never... felt so good before,” he mumbled instead.  
  
Akira’s answer was another kiss against his neck, followed by a roll of his hips that grinded their cocks against each each other. Akechi’s moan was louder this time, and he could feel Akira gasp quietly against his throat. Heat simmered beneath his skin as Akira pressed their lips together; the kiss was deep and slow, and Akechi shivered as Akira grinded against him yet again.  
  
Pleasure wasn’t the only thing that was beginning to overwhelm Akechi. As Akira kissed him, he felt a rush of emotion so powerful that it left him feeling lightheaded, the corners of his eyes damp with tears. A decade ago, he’d thought he was going to die alone and unloved - and now, he was being tenderly kissed by someone that would always adore him with all their heart and soul.  
  
“I wanna touch you,” Akira murmured against his lips. “Is that okay?”  
  
“You’re already touching me,” Akechi said, breathless and wry all at once.  
  
“Not what I meant,” Akira laughed. A tear fell down Akechi’s cheek, and he brushed it away with a soft smile. “Are you happy?” he asked quietly.  
  
“I’m willingly handcuffed to the love of my life, and he’s kissing me while we’re almost entirely naked. I’ve certainly been in worse situations,” Akechi answered. The edges of his sarcasm were softened with affection, and the cold steel of the handcuffs felt almost like a promise as Akira watched him.  
  
Akira smiled then, and there was a deep understanding in his gaze. “You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?” he asked.  
  
All of Akechi’s words seemed to die in his throat, and for a reason he couldn’t entirely comprehend, he felt his eyes begin to burn. Vision blurry with tears, he tried to think of a response, but the more he attempted to figure out what to say, the worse the sting became.  
  
“I... don’t even know where to begin to tell you about it,” he admitted quietly.  
  
“We can take that slow too,” Akira said gently as he brushed the tears away. “And I’ll tell you about all the things I’ve been through as well.”  
  
_Of course he’d understand,_ Akechi thought as Akira kissed him softly once again. He closed his eyes as he savored the contact, heart singing with profound love and desire all at once.  
  
“You never really answered me,” Akira whispered against his lips. “Do you want me to touch you?”  
  
“...Please,” Akechi said breathlessly. “Please.”

* * *

  
For the first time in his life, Akechi woke in someone’s arms.  
  
Akira was still asleep, warm against his back, one arm draped over Akechi’s waist with the other above his own head. His breath was a soft caress against the nape of Akechi’s neck, and as Akechi shifted a little, Akira made an indistinct noise and cuddled closer, his nose buried against the crook of his shoulder.  
  
Again, he felt his eyes burn with tears like they had the night before. All the pain, all the years of waiting had been worth it.  
  
Akechi’s dream had finally come true.

* * *

  
“Please don’t attempt to arrest him when you meet,” Akechi said pleasantly.  
  
Naoto chuckled over the phone. “Of course. I promise,” said said, clearly amused. “I must admit, I’m quite excited to meet my younger brother’s soulmate.”  
  
Akira was watching him, so he saw Akechi become momentarily speechless. “...I’m excited too,” he said quietly, voice wavering with emotion.  
  
Naoto’s voice was warm with affection. “Fantastic. I’ll be over in an hour.”

* * *

  
As luck would have it, Naoto and Akira got along surprisingly well.  
  
“A month ago, I’d never have imagined hanging out with two detectives,” Akira grinned between sips of his soda.  
  
“Well, I certainly didn’t think I’d befriend a vigilante thief that my younger brother would be dating,” Naoto said sagely. “It’s quite amusing how these things work out.” She watched Akira from over the rim of her cup, and squinted. “May I ask what you plan to do with the evidence you stole from Okumura?”  
  
“Same as usual,” he said casually as he leaned back in his chair. “I’ll give it to Goro and let him handle the rest.”  
  
Akechi flushed at the sound of his first name, and sat down at the tiny kitchen table with them. “Not that I was particularly concerned, but I’m glad you two are becoming friends.”  
  
“It’s just as you said before,” Naoto mused. “Kurusu-kun isn’t a bad person, he just has... unorthodox methods. Illegal ones,” she said drily. “Much like you, I’d be reluctant to put him behind bars even if he _wasn’t_ your soulmate.”  
  
“How charitable,” Akira laughed. “Thanks for not arresting me. How much would that suck, to finally find him and then get tossed in jail?”  
  
“It would suck quite a lot,” Naoto answered seriously.  
  
Akechi snorted into his tea. By the time Naoto left hours later, his face was sore from smiling so much - an unusual but not unwelcome feeling for him. He curled up with Akira on his tiny couch, and together, they picked out their first movie to watch as a couple.  
  
It was a perfect day - the beginning of their life together.

* * *

  
**Five Years Later  
  
**

* * *

  
The sky was gray and gloomy, and Akechi’s breath clouded in the frigid air. Tiny flurries of snow swirled through the sky, but as cold as it was, Akira was a warm presence at his side.  
  
The park they were walking through on their date wasn’t empty, but it was quiet; most people weren’t interested in a leisurely stroll during work hours in the middle of winter. Akechi and Akira found it enjoyable, though, and it was a common part of their daily routine together.  
  
But then, something interesting caught Akechi’s eye.  
  
A small boy sat alone on an old wooden bench, alone and shivering in the cold. He couldn’t have been older than 11 or 12 - and he looked frail and sad, wearing worn out clothes that were several sizes too large on his thin frame.  
  
The bitter familiarity made his stomach lurch. He stopped and let go of Akira’s hand, and slowly walked over before kneeling on the ground in front of the child.  
  
“Hello,” he said softly, his voice gentle and calm. “I’m-”  
  
The boy looked down at him with wide eyes. “The Detective Prince,” he mumbled.  
  
Akechi smiled. _Just like all those years ago, huh?_ “That’s right,” he said. “Is it okay if I ask you why you’re out here by yourself? You look quite cold and sick.”  
  
A shadow of pain weighed the boy’s expression down, his eyes clouded over with sorrow. “I’m an orphan,” he mumbled. “There’s no point in anything. Nobody wants me.”  
  
Though he was quiet, Akechi knew Akira was standing close by - and even without asking, he knew that he’d approve of what he had in mind. “Well, that’s not true at all. I have an idea. Why don’t you come with me, and we’ll figure something out?”  
  
A minute later, the boy was wearing Akechi’s signature coat, his tiny hand trembling against Akechi’s warm palm. Akechi kept speaking to him, and on his other side, Akira was equally as gentle and kind.  
  
Akechi’s world was brighter now, full of happiness he’d only dreamed of when he was younger - and now, he was going to return the favor with his husband at his side.

* * *

 

“Be the person you needed when you were younger.”

_-Anonymous_


End file.
